Lose Yourself: Pure M-rated PWP
by Woopdereitis
Summary: Fili and Bonnie get busy. This won't make any sense unless you read Lose Yourself.


**M-rated out-take 1, leading on from Chapter 34 of Lose Yourself:**

After my bath, I sat out by the fire in the white cotton nightgown laid out for me, I presume by the same lady as before. It was too long, but I was comfortable – no bra, no underwear, and I was _clean. _Mahal, simple pleasures. The fire was the only light source, and it crackled merrily, easily warming the room. My hair was now nearly dry, and I ran my fingers through it, sighing comfortably, letting it cascade down my shoulders.

As I did this, I listened to the muffled sound of the company hooting and hollering downstairs, still clearly ecstatic at the surprising and unexpected welcome to Laketown. My thoughts drifted to Fili, who I had locked eyes with earlier as I left the dining room.

My Fili, I thought, with a warm and heavy feeling in my belly.

I didn't hear the door open, but I felt the icy draught hit my toes first and then creep up my body. I looked up and locked eyes with him again. He didn't break eye contact as he shut the door as quietly as he opened it, and slid the large metal lock into place with a significantly suggestive clunk.

_Just you and me, in a locked and private room…_ His declaration from back in Mirkwood echoed inside my head.

My heart exploded into a gallop inside my chest, making my ears ring, and my breath caught in my throat. I didn't think – I got up and ran to him, bodies and lips colliding in the centre of the room in the centre of Laketown.

He kissed me with the need and ferocity of a man who didn't know how much time he had left. Head to toe my whole body tingled, but amplified on my face where the little metal beads on his moustache braids rested, swaying lightly across my cheeks with each little movement. His beard scratched against my chin, and he sucked gently on my bottom lip, simultaneously crushing me into a hug. I whimpered limply in his arms, overwhelmed. I ran my hands over his chest and his shoulders, marvelling at the sharp contour of his muscles and becoming more and more short of breath.

He slowed the kiss and let me go, gripping the sides of my nightgown and lifting it up slowly, over my head, and then letting it drop to the floor beside us. I stood before him naked for the first time, the self-consciousness that had plagued my life getting in the way as he looked, taking in my entire form. I made a desperate attempt to cover myself with my hands, face burning.

Fili caught my wrists and pulled them away, before pulling me back into his embrace. 'No, Bonnie.' He whispered, voice gravelly and almost tremulous. 'I want to see all of you. You are so beautiful.' He dropped his head and kissed my neck, lightly sucking and simultaneously running his hands over my ass, gripping it tightly. I moaned softly, pressing myself against him and feeling more needing of him with each passing second.

He stepped away, lifting the brown tunic and pulling it over his head. I could do no more other than stand and gape. His hair flowed messily over his shoulders as the tunic cleared his face, and he discarded it to the floor, on top of my nightgown. I shivered, looking at his face, eyes icy blue and bright, and never leaving mine. He reached forward and hugged me to him, arms over the top of mine and wrapping around me, coming together on the soft skin of the middle of my back. We stood there for a long moment, just looking at each other, letting the tension in the room build.

Wordlessly, he released his hands, letting them roam to my front, each of them cupping the sides of my breasts. My nipples hardened as he skated his callused thumbs over them, and my whole body broke out in goosebumps. The fire in my belly flowed out, warming every inch of me, and I let my head fall back, breath catching in the back of my throat.

Fili drew in a quick breath and bent forward, latching his lips onto my collarbone and biting down. The feel of his breath on my skin almost sent me over the edge. I attacked the front of his trousers for a second time, but this time there was no resistance from him. My hands brushed across from the soft skin beneath his belly button around his hips, pushing his trousers away until they fell.

And there we stood in our embrace, for another moment. His erection, hard and thick, was pressed up against my lower belly, and his chest hair lightly tickled my breasts. One arm was around me, and the other he rose to stroke the front of my hair. I felt completely paralysed by him, his face, his body, his beard, his mind.

'Are you sure you want this?' He whispered to me.

'Yes,' I trembled as I managed to get the word out. _I don't want it; I just need it, to breathe, to feel, to know I'm alive__*__._

He didn't say anything else, and he didn't waste another second. Grabbing me, he picked me up with relative ease considering, and I wrapped my legs around him as tightly as I could, legs trembling as I felt his cock slip wetly against my clit. He kicked off his trousers and boots and walked with me to the bed, kissing me roughly before throwing me down on the blankets.

The soft landing still knocked the breath out of me and I put my hands up near my head to steady myself. I opened my legs for him to position himself between them. I was so _ready_ for this.

He kneeled between my legs, propped up on his elbows. Dipping his head, he nuzzled and gently sucked on each of my nipples in turn, coaxing them into hardness once more, and I felt it everywhere. My skin was on fire and I started to pant, twisting my hands into his hair and trembling involuntarily as his hair flowed down onto my abdomen. My entrance actually ached with need, now; I needed him inside me.

One hand stayed where it was, while his other reached down, cupping my vulva with one hand. My heart pounded as he touched me there, for the first time. His breath came out with a quick whoosh and he whispered something briefly in Khuzdul, before slipping one of his thick fingers inside me. I moaned, shifting my pelvis down further, wordlessly begging him to go deeper. He nipped at the skin around my belly button while he used his finger to stroke my inner walls.

'Fili,' I moaned weakly. 'Fili…' I meant to ask him to please fuck me, but I couldn't for love nor money find the words in the mushy mess that was my brain. He removed his finger and straightened his body up, lining it up with mine. I opened my legs wider, as wide as they would go, and he pushed my hands above my head, holding onto them and gently sliding his cock into me. I let out an enormous groan as he filled me, quelling that fiery need with one fluid motion, and he stifled my sound with a kiss.

He let my hands go, tangling his hands into my hair as he began to move, thrusting relentlessly, his pubic bone grinding into mine. I squirmed beneath him, grabbing onto his ass cheeks and pulling him into me again and again. He held himself off me by mere inches, allowing my breasts to jiggle freely with our movements, nipples grazing across his. The louder I became, the fiercer he kissed me, lips strong but tongue soft.

I met him thrust for thrust, and we were now both covered in thin sheets of sweat. He smelled amazing, like blood and steel and mint and rosemary all in one.

Without warning, he shoved his hands behind me and lifted me to a sitting position, straddling him while he kneeled on the bed. He didn't break stride, but held my upper body tightly while continuing to pound, his skin making soft slapping noises as it intermittently hit mine. Mahal, he was strong. He slowed down, grinding himself deeper into me, and I buried my mouth in his neck, trying desperately not to cry out. His breathing was quick, beads of sweat running down his face that was now tinged pink in the firelight.

He groaned suddenly and held still, his entire body quivering. I felt him contract gently against my inner walls, lightly grunting as he came. My gaze remained fixed on him, his incredible orgasm face now ingrained forever into my memory. He gently placed me back on the bed, kissing me deeply. I wrapped my arms around him, his cock still deep within me, and relaxing into the bliss of the moment, not fully believing that it had happened – that Fili and I had just had sex for the first time.

'Oh my god.' I whispered. There were just no other words.

He looked at me, stroking my hair and smiling. 'Did you come?' He asked quietly.

'No… Sorry.' I was so damn close, but I thought it was best to tell the truth.

'Stop saying sorry.' He said with a grin, kissing me on the cheek, and finally pulling out. He positioned himself on the bed, back pressed up against the pillows and bedhead, legs spread. 'Come and sit here.' He beckoned me in between his legs, guiding me to sit with my back pressed up against his chest.

'Open your legs for me.' He whispered into my ear. Oh my…

I did as I was told, barely able to breathe. He slipped his arms underneath mine, the left one cupping my breast, kneading and stroking gently. He rested the heel of his right hand on my mound, fingers descending further down to my still-swollen clit, and using his own cum for lubrication, he began.

His rough fingers added a whole new edge to the experience. When he'd slide a finger inside me, it felt amazing, but it wasn't long before I'd beg him to return to my clit and bring me to climax. I bucked my hips against him, every muscle in my body tight, hands twisted into the bed-sheets with white-knuckled intensity. When I felt the familiar hot, quivery feeling spreading from my pelvic area into the rest of my body, I gasped loudly, but not facing him there was nothing he could do to smother the noise. He rubbed quicker and quicker, and I edged as long as I could before shattering into orgasm, the waves of relentless and delicious muscle contraction racking my body hard.

I had to consciously remember how to breathe, taking in deep lungfuls to help quieten my body. He leaned forward with me still plastered against him, pulling the sheets and blankets over us and settling back into the pillows. He whispered _'ghivashel-uh'_ and kissed my forehead gently, but the drowsiness was too much, and that was all I knew of that day in the great house on Laketown.

**There you go, I did it. I cannot believe I just published this. Actually, I take that back, since sex is perfectly normal and ought to be talked about more!**

***A line from a song that seemed perfect for the situation. Credit to the greatest band in the world, Tool, and their masterpiece Stinkfist. If this song and Enya's Aniron got together and had a baby, that would be Fili and Bonnie's sex song. **

**Hope you all enjoyed ;)**


End file.
